


A Perfect Circle

by ausmac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: I know, I'm late to the party but I only recently finished watching the 3 seasons of Hannibal (needs more, Precious!) and I just had to write a little something about these two amazing men.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Perfect Circle

Hannibal Lector often sits up in bed late at night reading in the comfortable dimmed light of his bedroom. He finds he needs less sleep than other people; his brain is always active and only reading – and his art – can generally quiet his mind. He distains drugs (they dull the mind and his mind is his temple) but he will drink herbal teas because he likes the taste, fresh and sharp on the palate, cleansing after a meal.

In the dimmed light of the bedside lamp, the figure beside him stirs and mumbles, and the hands and arms above the bedding begin to twitch. Will is already giving off the musky scent of night sweats as his dreams turn into nightmares, that so frequently rob him of sleep. Unlike Hannibal, the younger man needs that sleep and is often groggy and disoriented without it. Even so, sometimes Hannibal will allow the dreams to flourish because they may well flower into reality in Will's days, and when that happens it's beautiful. But that night he chooses not to. He places the bookmark in the book and sets it aside, and lays one hand on Will's damp forehead, pushing the dark curls back.

"Sshhhh," he whispers, soothing sounds like a mother might make to a restless child, as his fingers stroke the skull that is wrapped around the mind that has always fascinated him. Not that he ever experienced a gentle mother's hand, but it seems to work for Will. The touch of his hand, his voice, penetrate the nightmare like a sharp knife through flesh. But rather than calming into sleep the eyelids slowly open and those dark, keen eyes focus on him.

Will turns onto his side, sliding closer and he wraps a warm, damp arm over Hannibal's chest and rests his head on the older man's chest, above his heart. He is listening, Hannibal thinks, to the steady beat. Will's nostrils flair as his eyes close.

"You smell good. Better than me."

"I use a somewhat more expensive brand of cologne."

Will's throat twitches in a short laugh. "I remember. And I don't use any now; I recall you said you didn't care for mine."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did," Will says, a little amused. "Not directly, but it was definitely an admonishment."

Hannibal lifts his chin to rest it on Will's head, revealing his throat in an act of vulnerability he would certainly not enact with another living being. While it wasn't totally impossible that Will would bite him, it wasn't the time right then, when his mind was calm from dispelled nightmares. "I admit I like to educate. It is about the only thing of myself I share with anyone."

_Other than you_ were the words unspoken. He shared his life, his safety, his thoughts, even his occasional truths, with this one person. This person whose mind and being were completely empathic, the antithesis of his own self who had never experienced empathy with anyone. Yet despite that disparity, there was a unique attachment, what in other people might be called love. Or perhaps it was love, and he was just afraid to call it that. 

Distracted by his own musings, it was only when he felt the covers lifted and felt Will slide over between his legs that he realised what was afoot. Will settled on his stomach, slid open the drawstring of Hannibal's pyjamas and carefully lifted out Hannibal's cock. At the touch of those hot hands it began to stir and Hannibal's eyes widened to better see in the dim light. No one but Will had ever done this because it was a vulnerability he would not normally allow. And even then, as Will's mouth opened to take in his cock, he knew there was always the chance.

_The chance he would bite down, tear the penis in half, and swallow it down even as it pulsed and coated his face with semen and blood…_

The risk makes him hard even as Will's mouth collects him, sliding his flesh past carefully placed teeth, sucking and licking him as if we were a sweet presented for a meal. While he isn't expert at fellatio that really makes no difference. The act is enough to have Hannibal's body glowing with arousal, his heart thudding, breath coming in faster little puffs of excitement that is increasingly difficult to control or hide. And when finally Will takes him all in, almost choking at the lack of breath as the engorged organ fills his throat, Hannibal finally releases himself to feel and gives a small, satisfied groan as he comes deep inside Will's throat.

As his heart and breathing return to normal, while the pleasure still ripples through him, Will slides up over his chest and Hannibal tastes himself on and in Will's mouth. It's a perfect circle of pleasure, giving and taking, close to the only human being he has ever felt worthy of being allowed so close to his heart.


End file.
